


Deeper

by LunarEclipse88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dominance, F/F, Kinda, Lesbian Sex, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Sirens, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 04:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarEclipse88/pseuds/LunarEclipse88
Summary: Siren mating season. It's aggressive, they're carnivores. Not much else to say, honestly. Oh, they also have a lateral line down their sides that is extremely sensitive.





	Deeper

It would be her first season. Her one goal was to find another healthy young female like herself, and breed until the cycle ended. Soon.

A few days later, she felt it. The shift in the currents to warmer weather, signaling more prey. It was time. The older females had left, swimming off with their mates for the next three days and nights. Those her age milled around, sizing each other up. About half the group moved away. The more submissive females, waiting for the more dominant ones to take their pick. 

If she was lucky, maybe she'd be able to claim two females. It was a year of odd numbers, leaving one to go mateless or join a trio. The female that won would choose two.

The fighting was fierce, churning the water blackish green. It lasted hours. Though she came out relatively unscathed, she also didn't win.

When her turn came, she shot towards a sleek, dark-haired siren, bowling her new mate over and pounding their tails together. This female was _hers_.

Her mate tried to squirm away, but she didn't allow it, sinking her teeth into the side of her mate's neck, licking at the wound. Her mate's claws drew long scratches down her back. Her mate hissed and twisted free, only to arch her back with a cry as the female grabbed her hair and yanked, forcing her deeper into the water. After a few more minutes of wrestling, her mate surrendered, letting herself sink down into the silty seabed.

The female swam down, biting at her mate's hips. Her mate arched her tail up, fins fluttering rapidly. She stroked her mate's sides with her claws until the other female was writhing beneath her, stirring up the silvery mud.

She unsheathed her cock, pushing it violently into her mate's slit. Her mate shrieked, clamping down around it and beginning to smoothly undulate against the female. She sank her teeth into her mate's neck again and began to thrust, listening to her mate's shrieks. Her mate's walls were smooth as silk, pulsing and squeezing around her cock. 

Her mate came first, spasming as her slit locked them together. She thrust harder, her mate squeezing and milking her, until she came too, pumping her seed deep into her mate with hopes for offspring.


End file.
